


no argument

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal and Kristen have a lazy day
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	no argument

**Author's Note:**

> For gen prompt bingo 18, prompt used “lazy day”

A muffled noise came from somewhere in the vicinity of Jubal’s chest, followed immediately by the warm weight that was currently resting there starting to shift. Grinning, Jubal reached down to the couch beside him and located his phone, pausing his audiobook and pulling out his earbuds, tossing them both onto the coffee table. Then he placed his hands on Kristen’s back, ran them up and down slowly. 

She took her sweet time coming to, nuzzling into him like a cat. “Did I fall asleep?” she mumbled eventually and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Oh yeah.” He didn’t try to keep the amusement out of his voice. “So much for Buffy and her gang keeping you awake.” Because he’d told her that if she lay down on the couch, she’d fall asleep but she’d sworn she wouldn’t. 

He may have been the one who suggested that they lie down together, him with his book, her with her show, and see who dropped off first. 

He knew he should have put money on it. Or maybe something a little more interesting. 

“But it’s season three,” she whined. “The Mayor, and Faith and graduation day...”

“You know those words together mean nothing to me?” Jubal asked. “I don’t speak nerd.” He punctuated the final word with a tweak of her hips and she nuzzled closer into him. 

It might have been part of his plan. After all, they’d promised themselves a lazy day, a reward for the long case they’d just wrapped up, nowhere did that say that he couldn’t enjoy himself. 

“It’s all your fault anyway...” Kristen was beginning to sound slightly more alert. “You’re so warm...” 

She put about seventeen extra syllables into the last word, burying her head in his chest for good measure. Jubal laughed, tightening his arms around her waist. “Maybe if you weren’t going around half naked...” They’d slept late this morning and after breakfast followed by a shower - taken together until the water ran lukewarm - Jubal had pulled on a pair of old comfy sweatpants and an equally old Pink Floyd T-shirt that had seen better days. Kristen, however, had pulled on a tank top and a pair of cotton pyjama shorts that were, to say the least, short. To demonstrate his point, he ran one hand down her back, across the curve of her ass and pulled at the hem of the shorts. 

She giggled against his chest, shifting so that she could prop her chin on her hand and stare up at him. The movement brought their lower bodies into closer contact and something else other than humour flickered in her eyes. “You like it when I go around half naked,” she reminded him and he could only chuckle at that. 

“No argument here.” His hand moved back up from the hem of her shorts, rested on the waistband and worked his fingers underneath the soft material of her tank top. Her skin underneath was equally soft and she hummed softly as his fingers skimmed across it. 

“Besides...” She moved slightly, her hand sliding underneath his T-shirt. She hit a particularly ticklish spot - he’d like to say it was accidental, but he wasn’t sure - and he sucked in a deep breath, his hips bucking against hers. Her eyes darkened even as her smile widened and he updated his suspicion to definitely deliberate. “I’ve got you to warm me up, don’t I?” 

Jubal grinned, one hand moving up under her top, the other dipping under the waistband of her shorts. “Always,” he said, bringing his lips to hers, forgetting about his book for a while.


End file.
